Aeon (Castlevania)
Summary Aeon is a character from the Castlevania series, appearing in Castlevania Judgment as an original and primary character. He is a Time Watcher, a member of an organization that watches over and preserves the flow of time. Since Galamoth seeks to take Dracula's's throne by erasing the time that he lives in, Aeon goes into action to correct the disturbance to the flow of time, gathering the 13 soul keys and using them to find a chosen warrior to stop Galamoth's messenger, The Time Reaper. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Aeon, The Guardian of Time Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Time Watcher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop & Immunity to it, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Portal Creation, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Magic, Magical Barriers, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can interact with and destroy Souls and Ghosts), Resistance to the following: Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Petrification, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resistance to the Castle's Influence/Effect's: (Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession and Corruption) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Created the Time Rift, a parallel universe, by merging various points of the Castlevania timeline together. Can defeat the Time Reaper) Speed: Relativistic (Can fight against both the Time Reaper and the majority of the Castlevania cast) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range normally, Low Multiversal with his abilities. Standard Equipment: His Gigantic Bladed Clock Intelligence: Gifted. As a Time Watcher, he is an immortal being who watches over the space-time continuum and preserves its flow from outside threads, and has been doing so since time immemorial. Manipulated most of the Castlevania cast during Judgment. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Time Watcher: Aeon is a Time Watcher, or a Guardian of Time. He is part of a race of immortal beings who watch over the space-time continuum, preserving the flow of timeline from those who wish to destroy it. However, The Time Watchers can never interfere with the timeline's natural course, only interfering when its fabric is under threat. ** Control Over Time & Space: '''As a Time Watcher, Aeon can manipulate both Space and Time. Not only can he halt the flow of time, but he can also both slow it and accelerate it to his desire. He can even bend the entire fabric of space-time, merging various points of the timeline to create an entirely new universe, the '''Time Rift. * Combat Abilities: Aeon, given his endless lifespan, is an expert combatant who through a mixture of elegant fighting style and formidable magic, is more than a match for the likes of the Belmont Clan, Alucard and Shanoa. ** Nick of Time: Aeon dashes towards his opponent, and when close to him performs a rapid slashing move. ** Evading Move: Aeon backdashes away from his enemy, generating an afterimage. **'Blades of Evil's Bane:' Aeon jumps upward into the air and then performs a downward stab, both hour and minute hand of his clock extending, piercing the opponent and then splitting apart in opposite directions. **'Rift Betwixt Twin Blades:' Aeon first grabs hold of his opponent and throws him up into the air, then the blades of his clock extend immensely, and slash through the thrown enemy as a pair of scissors. **'Nullifying Barrier: '''Aeon casts a barrier which emanates from his clock, nullifying all attacks from all directions. A confirmed parry will cause his clock to glow a bright color, and a subsequent parry will alter the color. **'Hour of Judgement:' A continuation of his previous move, which performs a variety of different effect depending on his clock's glowing color. ***'Extension:If there is no color, then his clocks' blade will simply extend and Aeon will perform a slicing move. ***'''Suffer the March of Time: If the clock glows blue, Aeon will extend its blade and thrust it forward, releasing a powerful beam of blue energy. ***'The Clock Strikes Thrice:' If the clock glows green, then Aeon will launch it into the air, with both minute and hour hands extending immensely. As it falls, Aeon will catch his weapon and the hands will slash his enemy three times, hence the attack name. ***'Behold Absolute Power:' If the clock glows yellow, Aeon will stab the ground with his blade, freezing time completely. Even the likes of the Belmont Clan and Count Dracula can't counter this time-stop. **'Requiem of the 13th Hour:' Aeon traps his opponent under a magical clock, which will shatter into numerous pieces as he stops time. He then summons twelve blades that surround the frozen enemy like the hours of a clock, and a thirteenth giant blade above them all. As time marches on, all blades pierce Aeon's opponent. Gallery File:Aeon Sketch.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antiheroes Category:Castlevania Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Konami Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 2